


Study Buddy

by wildandsexy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Glasses kink, M/M, Tutoring, cus why not, jaebum wears glasses and jackson wants to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is failing Ancient History and Jaebum is his only hope. He also really wants to make out with Jaebum, which sort of complicates things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> so... i know wrote a fic like 2 days ago but then [olga ](http://jaebumsbird.tumblr.com) and i started talking about tutor aus and jackbum and glasses kink and... here we are.. blame olga.

“You failed the assignment.” 

Those two words had Jackson almost falling out of his seat, eyebrows raised at his teacher. Jackson Wang did not fail. Jackson Wang was the school’s star fencer, preparing for the youth Olympics and almost certain to be on the Olympic team when he came of age. Jackson Wang spoke 4 languages, won the academic award for English and was the favorite pupil of every teacher he’d ever had. The present one excluded- apparently. 

“I’m what?!” He watched the man sigh, shuffling the papers on his desk.

“I’m sorry Jackson but this is an advanced class, you were warned when you enrolled in it that it would require special care and extra time allocated to be successful in it-“

“No no no,” Jackson murmured to himself. His parents would kill him. His coaches would kill him. The man who could have been Olympian Jackson Wang with two gold medals would travel back in time just to come kill him for ruining his own future. Just because he hadn’t paid enough attention in AP Ancient History! Why was he even doing the subject? Everything important in history he already knew why should he care about how people on that really big river in Africa developed irrigation to cultivate their land when it wasn’t flooding? Or how that emperor guy pissed off his own friends enough to have them murder him? Or how those old guys in togas who invented philosophy? 

Jackson hated philosophy. He thought it was just people’s excuse to use complicated words to talk about obvious things and impress one another. 

“So-“ His teacher interrupted, talking over his panicked inner monologue of no’s. “I’m recommending you either drop out of the subject before it becomes a permanent mark on your academic record or find yourself a tutor.” 

Jackson’s head flicked up, eyes searching, “I can do that?” He raised his eyebrows. “Where?” 

Im Jaebum was one of the quietest people Jackson had ever met in his life and Jackson’s best friend was Mark, who once said no more than 3 words in the straight 12 hours Jackson had spent with him. Sure it may have been because it was a sleepover and they had been asleep for almost 9 of those hours but still. Jackson knew enough to know that Im Jaebum was not an outgoing person. 

But, what he lacked in personality he made up for in good looks. Jackson was man enough to admit it, watching the guy from behind a bookshelf in the library as he read through a thick book of text. Jackson realised he wasn’t even taking notes from it. He was here for fun during their lunch break. Unbelievable. 

He hovered in place, one foot resting on the bottom shelf so he could peak through the shelf of books to see the boy and didn’t notice Jinyoung’s approach until he felt a tap on his left shoulder. 

The scream he let out was manly- he would later argue- despite Jinyoung’s claims. 

“What the hell?” Jackson shrieked, waving off the librarian’s annoyed ‘SHH!’ but lowering his voice slightly. “Why would you do that?” 

Jinyoung considered him, eyes flicking from where he stood, through the shelf to see where the boy was seated. “Are you stalking Jaebum-hyung?” He whispered. 

Jackson scoffed, “Stalking? Him? Why would you think I would ever do that-“ 

“Because you’ve been crushing on him since-“

Jackson slapped a hand over the boy’s mouth, dragging him down the aisle and further away and out of earshot of Jaebum’s table, “Sh! We’re in a library can’t you respect the silence rule?” 

Jinyoung shoved his hand off, rolling his eyes again, “Fine well if you’re not stalking him what are you doing in here? For someone who gets such good grades you’re in here surprisingly rarely.” 

Jackson shrugged, “What can I say I have a good brain. Well actually-” He bit his lip for a moment before his eyes lit up. “Jinyoung! You know Jaebum right? You two hang out?” 

Jinyoung stared at him, “Well I mean we’re lab partners-“ 

Jackson clapped his hands together quietly, “Perfect! Let’s go!” 

He grabbed the boy’s arm, tugging him back towards the table and calling out in fake-surprise when he caught sight of Jaebum. 

“Hyung! What a surprise running into you here!” He exclaimed brightly, sliding into the chair opposite him and tugging Jinyoung into the seat behind him. “So…” 

Jaebum stared at them both, eyes caching on his tight grip on Jinyoung’s wrist. Jackson released it smoothly but Jaebum still seemed wary, “So…” 

Jackson considered, “So Jinyoung was saying you do well in AP Ancient History right?” 

Jaebum glanced over at Jinyoung, eyes wide, “You were?” 

Jinyoung looked lost and Jackson cut them off, leaning forward on the table, “Well it just so happen I’m looking for a tutor in that very subject!” He put on his brightest smile, the one that had kids from all grades coming to fencing meets and cheering him on. Even the ones that had no idea what fencing was. They always made for interesting supporters. 

Jaebum was still staring blankly, book forgotten in his hands and Jackson looked down to scan the title. It was something about Rome and he felt his grin grow. This was going to be perfect. Jackson would have himself a tutor who was passionate about the subject, good at it, focused and it did help that he was easy on the eyes. Everything was going to go perfectly- 

“No,” Jaebum said tonelessly, eyes dropping back to his book and obviously expecting that to be the end of the conversation. 

“I’m sorry what?” Jackson huffed, eyes turning to Jinyoung’s in disbelief who looked completely bored. He waved him away. He wasn’t heartless, Jinyoung probably still needed to eat and it seemed like this might take a little bit more convincing than Jackson anticipated. “Why won’t you tutor me? You already have too many students?” 

Jaebum sighed, pushing the bridge of his glasses up from where they had slipped down his nose. Part of Jackson thought about how he wanted to suck that thumb into his mouth- but the rest of him needed to stay focused and pay attention to the words coming out of Jaebum’s very pink, very soft looking lips, “I don’t tutor. That’s why I’m doing well in AP Ancient History. Because I actually spend my spare time studying-“ 

“That’s perfect!” Jackson cried out, receiving a dirty look from the librarian again. He ignored her, again. “We can study together! I hear study groups are a great way for people to help one another learn and improve your overall retention of information.” 

“Well then maybe you should start one,” Jaebum replied smoothly, still not looking up from his book. 

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Jackson said, tone still upbeat but annoyance slowly creeping into it. 

“Jackson I’m very busy-“ Jaebum turned to the next page and Jackson wanted to slap his pretty hands. There was no way he was still reading the book while Jackson spoke to him. It was a textbook power move. Jackson laughed to himself. Textbook. “If there’s anything else?” 

Jackson’s eyes widened when Jaebum finally looked up to meet his gaze, trying to remember all his excellent points for why Jaebum should tutor him and help him not fail the subject and ruin his life. 

“The teacher said you’ll get extra credit but I’ll pay you as well,” Jackson heard himself say, wincing when Jaebum’s eyebrows raised. 

“Really?” 

“I-“ Jackson bit his tongue. Now he’d have to try and figure out where to get money for tutoring. “Yeah. Only if my grades improve.” 

Jaebum seemed to consider it, “I want pay even if they don’t raise. It’s not my fault if you don’t pay attention-“

“Fine,” Jackson huffed. “But I will pay attention I am a good student so I don’t really see why you’re so worried-“

Jaebum’s pursed lips split into a friendly smile, cutting off Jackson’s words and leaving him breathless. 

“Fine,” Jaebum closed his book, tucking it away in his bag and Jackson realized he’d brought it from home. It wasn’t even a library book. What a nerd. A nerd with a great jawline. “We can start this afternoon. We’re meeting at your house I presume?” 

Jackson’s mouth opened and closed quickly and he was suddenly very thankful his training had been in the morning, so he was in fact free, “Uh yeah sure. We can head there together. I can meet you out front of the gates.” 

Jaebum nodded, “I guess I’ll see you this afternoon then.” 

And with that he was gone. And Jackson had a tutor. And a major problem.

~~~

Jackson’s eyes were heavy, his shoulders slumped and the pen in his hand slipping. 

“Wake up!” He jumped in place, turning to see Jaebum rolling his eyes at him where he sat on Jackson’s bed skimming through their textbook. Jackson had to stop his mind from drifting into other, much more interesting reasons for Jaebum to be on his bed. “If you’re going to fall asleep I’m going to go home.” 

Jackson shook his head, trying to wake himself up and whining softly, “I just need food or something to keep me awake.” 

Jaebum eyed him, “Okay. Then go get a snack. Quickly.” Jackson made his way to the door, hearing Jaebum call out behind him. “And get me something!” 

He sighed. Having Jaebum as a tutor had been something he had expected to be easy. The guy was quiet and smart and handsome. Jackson expected to spend his afternoons listening to Jaebum reading to him about particularly important historical figures, encouraging him when he wrote something good, giving him fun flash card quizzes and rewarding him with kisses when he got an answer right. Instead he got Jaebum highlighting huge portions of texts and handing it to him saying “you have 10 minutes and then I’m quizzing you on this.” Instead of compliments on his work he got a disbelieving eyebrow raise that clearly meant “really? You cannot be that stupid.” Instead of kisses rewarding his good work with the flash cards, he got a quick nod, not even a small smile, before Jaebum moved onto the next question that he’d inevitably get wrong because he was too busy thinking about not getting a kiss. 

It had been two weeks. They met up Monday and Thursday’s after school and Wednesday’s during lunch but Jackson still had no idea who Augustus was nor did he think Jaebum was any closer to wanting to make out with him. In fact, he was pretty sure having Jaebum tutor him had made his chances of kissing the guy even worse. 

He returned with a packet of chips and some fruit, he was an athlete after all he had to be careful what he ate, and it was one of the first times he saw Jaebum smile at something he did. Typical. 

But he couldn’t complain too much when he got to watch Jaebum seated just down from to him on his bed, glasses sliding down his nose, crunching down on chips like it was the most satisfying meal ever. Jackson wanted to give him an taste of what a much more satisfying feeling felt like. 

He groaned quietly to himself, eyes dropping back to his work when Jaebum looked up in confusion. 

“Why are you complaining now?” Jaebum huffed out and Jackson stayed silent, pretending to be focused on the reading. “It’s really not that hard- here.” 

He felt the mattress dip as Jaebum shuffled over, seated next to him and peering over his shoulder, “What part don’t you understand?” 

Jackson’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his face blush stupidly, “I- uh. I just don’t understand how Rome went from being a democracy to being an empire? Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” 

Jaebum’s eyebrows raised and he scooted closer, “Well actually that’s part of what makes Rome so interesting. The Roman Republic wasn’t really a democracy as we’d consider one today- the wealthy class held far more power than-“ And Jackson watched as Jaebum launched into the spiel he heard from his teacher, except unlike the man with his droning, bored of his own content lecture he watched Jaebum’s eyes light up. He was beautiful, Jackson realised, not just for his bone structure or the broad set of his shoulders. Not even for his dark hair and the way it dropped over his glasses when he forgot to gel it back enough. Not for his piercings and their tiny rebellion from the school’s strict dress code that he otherwise followed flawlessly. But for the way his face lit up when he spoke about something he actually cared about. 

Jackson felt a small smile pull at his lips when Jaebum eventually finished speaking, eying him warily, “Why are you smiling like that? Don’t make fun of me.” 

“No no-“ Jackson shook his head, half wishing he had it in himself to tease Jaebum for his passion about something he’d once considered dorky. “It’s just nice to see you care about something so much.” 

That seemed to shock Jaebum, leaving him wordless as he settled back into his seat, “Uh well.” Jaebum’s eyes ducked back down to his readings. “Anyway get back to your reading. Let me know if you have any other questions.” 

Jackson watched as he adjusted his glasses, one broad hand reaching up to press them back and he had the strong urge to hold that hand in his, press it to his chest and trace the intricate patterns running along it. He was in deep.

~~~

“So you’re in love with your tutor?” Mark said dryly, picking at his lunch. 

“Sh!” Jackson hissed out, eyes darting around the room to make sure nobody had overheard them. “It’s a secret!” 

Jinyoung slid into the seat beside him with Youngjae in tow, “What is? That you’ve got the hots for Im Jaebum?” 

Jackson cried out in despair, he had the worst friends. 

“No it’s worse than that!” He whined. “I’ve always known he was hot- I have eyes- but now it’s so much worse.”

Mark raised a brow, remaining silent and Jackson leant in, revealing what was a truly humungous secret. 

“He’s cute too.” 

~~~

Jaebum read through Jackson’s drafted extra credit assignment silently, pen lid captured between his lips and legs crossed underneath him. Every time he dropped the pen down to write on it Jackson winced, he swore he had proof read it a hundred times and had been so sure it would be good enough. He had more than just his teacher to impress now. 

Jaebum finished eventually, looking up at him and Jackson held his breath. 

“It’s good.” 

Jackson cheered, launching himself from where he was perched on the edge of the bed and landed firmly on Jaebum’s legs.

“Really?!” He called out, shaking Jaebum’s shoulders as he cheered and he felt Jaebum’s tired sigh against his shoulder. “Hyung you can at least pretend to be proud of me! I’ve never worked so hard on something in my entire life.” 

Jaebum shoved him off and Jackson couldn’t find it in himself to mind. The 15 seconds of contact he had been allowed was far more time than Jaebum would have given him 6 weeks ago, “You’re a prize recipient for English and an Olympian level fencer and that was the hardest you’ve ever worked on something?” 

Jackson shrugged, still lying across the bed and smiling up at Jaebum, “Well yeah. Everything else is way easier. Languages and physical activity come to me naturally.” He flexed one arm proudly, grinning at Jaebum’s eye roll. “This is way harder.” 

“Maybe you should tutor me in languages then,” Jaebum murmured, turning back to his textbooks and Jackson raised his eyebrows. 

“What about in athletics? You don’t need a trainer for that too?” He let his voice tilt, teetering on the edge of teasing and outright flirting. It wasn’t the first time he had toed that line. But it was the first time Jaebum responded, not even looking up from his reading. 

“Oh I think you’ll find my athleticism quite sufficient.” 

~~~

It had been two weeks since Jaebum had flirted back and Jackson was slowly losing his mind. He had expected that to be the turning point. Finally he would get rewards of affection for correct answers and proud smiles for his hard work and maybe he could even steal Jaebum’s glasses, hide them somewhere in his house and refuse to return them until the boy kissed him 4 times. Finally, after what had been, admittedly, months of crushing on the boy he would get some pay off. But he had not. 

Jaebum was a tease, Jackson had found. He had thought Jaebum clueless to his pursuit, another possibly-straight boy completely ignorant of Jackson’s struggle to woo them, but he was clearly neither of the above. 

Jaebum was running his pen along the rim of his lips, glasses low on his nose and leaning towards Jackson, so far past the normal barrier for personal space that he felt like he was about to explode. Jaebum however, wasn’t even looking at him, instead reaching over to highlight one “very important” line of the reading. He leant back and Jackson could suddenly breathe again, but not for long when Jaebum shot him a smirk. 

“You really should read this,” He said lightly, before his voice dropped lower and Jackson felt his stomach do the same. “ _Thoroughly_.”

That was it, Jackson decided. This was so beyond the limits of what he could handle and he was ready to either jump Jaebum or flee the country. But then the boy’s brow crinkled, looking puzzled when he noticed the time on his watch. 

“Oh!” Jaebum pulled away, “I should be heading home you’re parents will be home soon and it’s almost time for dinner. I don’t want to intrude-“ 

“Stay for dinner,” Jackson heard himself say, voice rough but clear. Jaebum’s eyebrows rose. 

“I really shouldn’t,” He said slowly, sounding unsure and Jackson wished he had just kept his stupid mouth shut. Of course Jaebum didn’t want to stay for dinner and meet his parents it wasn’t like they were dating or even really friends they were just studying together and Jaebum had no- 

“Actually… Sure,” Jaebum’s mouth parted into a smile and Jackson swore he almost cracked a rib keeping himself from crying out in response. So Jaebum stayed for dinner, and met his parents and enchanted them with his friendly smiles and charming words and Jackson could see his parents' clear approval wafting off them in waves. Jaebum even offered to stay to help clean up before being waved off by his parents and Jackson dragged him back to his room. 

“Escape before they start asking you about your university applications,” Jackson hissed, stomach clenching at Jaebum’s soft laughter. 

He watched as Jaebum gathered up his things, the room strangely silent as he lingered by his desk. He wanted to say something, he didn’t know what but the silence had his heart and mind racing. 

“So…” He began, mentally slapping himself for speaking before he had his words prepared. Jaebum looked up, face blank and almost expectant? Jackson didn’t know what he was doing. “So the final is next week then.” 

Jaebum looked away, grabbing a stray pen and nodding at nothing in particular, “Yeah. Are you nervous?” 

“No,” Jackson said, realizing that was the truth. Jaebum had prepared him well and with the extra credit he had earnt he had the chance to get a surprisingly good grade if he did well. But that also meant no more Jaebum. No more after school study sessions with Jaebum curled up on his bed. No more lunch meetings where Jackson would bring an extra snack for Jaebum just to see his pleased little eyes crinkles. No more opportunities for Jackson to finally take the step he had been wanting to all these months. So he lied. “Actually yes-“ 

Jaebum’s eyebrows rose, “About what?” 

Jackson bluffed, arms gesturing generally, “Exams just in general. I’ve never been a big fan.” 

Jaebum looked surprised, “Oh well you did fine in the practice exams.” He considered for a moment. “Although I’m sure I could get you some more if you really wanted to- I just don't know if we have enough time-“

“I’m free tomorrow afternoon,” Jackson lied. It was a Friday and he’d have fencing but he was sure he could pull some strings and convince them to let him have the afternoon off to “study”, he would already had training that morning anyway. Plus his parents would be working late. 

Jaebum looked surprised and Jackson’s stomach dropped. He probably had something on. Some date with a pretty girl he met in the library or one of the people from his film club or- 

“Sure,” Jaebum said softly, a gentle smile lingering at the corners of his lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

~~~

Jackson had a plan. A very simple, very unsubtle and slightly embarrassing plan but a plan nonetheless. 

He let Jaebum in before him, mumbling something about “not getting a chance to shower after training that morning” and disappeared off into the bathroom. He did need to shower, he had deliberately trained for too long that morning to be able to fit anything but a quick rinse off before class. He was a method actor, he had determined. So he stood in the bathroom, wet hair clinging to his face and droplets of water running down the planes of his chest as he assessed himself in the mirror. 

“You can do this,” He whispered to himself, flexing really quickly in the mirror before ensuring the towel around his waist was secure and just brushing the limit of too low before heading out. He slipped through the door to his room, spotting Jaebum lying comfortably on his bed, eating some chips Jackson knew he had stolen from his cupboard. It was fine though. Jackson had after all, bought them just for him. 

“Sorry,” He said airily, moving to his drawers and tugging one open. “Forgot to grab some clean clothes.” 

He heard a soft surprised intake of break from behind him, trying not to smirk when he felt another droplet make it’s slow descent down his shoulders and towards the dimples of his lower back. He pretended to dig through the drawer for a moment more, looking for a pair of boxer briefs he knew were in the next one over. He shifted to it, arms flexing as he pulled it open. 

This was what Jaebum had driven him to. Flexing, wet and basically naked, happy trail out for the world and praying to warrant more of a reaction than a slightly surprised gasp. 

So he turned, eyes catching on where Jaebum was staring at him. His glasses hid where his eyes were looking but he heard Jaebum’s voice clearly, “Jackson can you please stop flexing so we can get some actual study done?” 

But Jackson couldn’t miss the slight waver in his delivery and he grinned to himself turning back to his drawers, “Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying it, hyung.” 

And suddenly Jaebum was there, crowding into his space and spinning him around. Jackson felt his hips bump back against the drawers, allowing himself to be seated on it before Jaebum pulled his face forward with a strong hand. Jaebum’s lips, pressing firmly and insistently to his, swallowed his gasp and Jackson had no intentions of pulling away. He brushed his tongue to Jaebum’s, indulging himself in the feeling of his free hand running down his naked back. He groaned when it dropped to his ass, reaching up to grab his other from where it rested against his neck and pressing it down to join the other. Jaebum’s hands secured against him, he ground his hips forward sharply, his own arms pulling Jaebum in tighter as their lips slid wetly together. He was overheating, blood rushing in his ears and with his wet torso pressed to Jaebum’s own clothed one, the air between them quickly became heavy and humid. He sighed, pleased and reached one hand down to pull his towel loose. 

But he was stopped, just milliseconds from pulling it free by Jaebum’s hand on his wrist. Everything paused, Jaebum taking a step back and stopping Jackson's pursuit with a breathy, "wait." 

Jaebum’s lips were red, slick with spit and Jackson wanted nothing more than to suck the bottom one back into his mouth, but Jaebum held himself away. His eyes were closed tightly and his panting breaths slowed before he opened them once more. 

Jackson could see, through the lenses, the dark pupils staring back at him and he groaned, “What-“

Jaebum extracted his arms from around Jackson, and Jackson realised with a hot flush that one of them had slipped underneath the towel and had been grasping his bare skin, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t even ask first-“ 

Jackson groaned, “Oh my god you’re so fucking cute-“

Jaebum’s eyebrows crinkled, “I am not cute-“ 

“Okay okay you’re so fucking hot,” Jackson appeased, enjoying the blush that sprung up on Jaebum’s collarbones. “Now can you please get back here I’ve been trying to get you to make out with me for the past two months you can’t stop now-“ 

Jaebum laughed, sliding his hands under his thighs and Jackson wrapped them around his hips willingly. He giggled in Jaebum’s ear until he was thrown onto his bed and instead groaned at the realization that he was finally going to have Jaebum on his bed in the way he always wanted. Jaebum stood above him, smirk playing on the edge of his lips and he reached up to remove his glasses. 

“Wait!” Jackson cried out, hands splayed out. “What are you doing?” 

Jaebum paused, “Taking off my glasses?”

Jackson tried to hide his panic, voice gentle, “But don’t you want to see… You know?” 

Jaebum tilted his head, “Jackson I can still see. You’ll just be a little blurry.” 

“But- but,” Jackson floundered, trying to think of an excuse before he sighed, defeated. “Just please keep them on.”

Jaebum’s breath caught in his throat and he considered Jackson carefully, sliding smoothly between his legs and hovering over him, “Wait a second- are you into my glasses?” 

Jackson whined, trying to lean up to capture Jaebum’s lips and avoid answering but the boy held him in place with one strong hand to his sternum, “I’m into you.” Jackson said pettily, not even noticing what he was admitting until he saw Jaebum’s surprised smile. “You just happen to be attached to them.”

Jaebum shook his head, leaning down to press a soft peck to Jackson’s neck that had him squirming, “No… I think you have a little bit of a glasses kink.” Jackson groaned, hips shifting restlessly, still just inches too far from Jaebum’s to provide any real relief. Jaebum glanced down, grinning at the clear bulge underneath the still damp towel. “It’s okay though- I think I have a little bit of a kink too.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jackson asked, whine escaping his lips when Jaebum finally ground his hips down to meet his. He did it slowly, face not revealing anything but curiosity for the way Jackson responded. It was unfair, Jackson thought, that he was so good at hiding his emotions when Jackson had been an open book from day one. “You nerds always have a little bit of a jock kink don’t you?” 

Jaebum laughed at that, biting down sharply on his exposed collarbone and having Jackson’s hips jolt up suddenly, “No I think I just have a you kink.”

Jackson couldn’t contain himself and neither could Jaebum, barking out his own laughter and collapsing against Jackson who pulled him in tightly. 

“You’re so cheesy,” Jackson murmured, against his ear, enjoying the warm weight of Jaebum pressed to him and sneakily pulling at the hem of his shirt. 

Jaebum just sighed, lifting up and allowing Jackson to remove his shirt before he reached down and trailed one gentle finger down the planes of his stomach, tracing his happy trail until it reached where his towel was secured. He considered it for a moment, as Jackson waited short of breath. 

“So I’m cheesy huh? This coming from the guy who seduced me by getting naked and ‘forgetting his clothes’,” Jackson flushed. 

“Well it worked didn’t it?” He said, voice gentle and Jaebum took the opportunity to pull the towel open. The silence hung over the room and Jackson waited, silent as Jaebum took in the sight of him spread out just for him. 

“So…” Jackson began, cut off when Jaebum slid down the bed and ran a firm tongue against him. He was fully hard within seconds, a low groan escaping his lips and making him very thankful that his parents were working late. “Oh my god it’s happening.” Jaebum pulled back and considered him Jackson couldn’t help but groan at the sight. He was beautiful, eyes dark behind their lenses, hair clinging to his forehead and strong shoulders flexing as he held himself up. But he caught Jackson’s eye and grinned, and that had Jackson’s heart jumping more than anything else. 

Jaebum slid down once more, sinking his mouth down over him and it took all of his focus to keep his hips from jumping up into the warm, wet heat engulfing him. Jaebum seemed content to tease him, alternating between long, hard sucks that had Jackson’s voice breaking and quick strokes of his hand that left him panting. He reached down, brushing his hair from Jaebum’s forehead and eyes hardly able to focus when he caught sight of him, glasses sliding down his nose and cheeks hollowed. 

“Fuck I do have a glasses kink,” He pushed them up the bridge of his nose gently, gasping when Jaebum groaned in response. Jaebum ran his own hands down his sides, pausing to run back and forth over his thighs before moving up to his ass once more. He tugged him upwards and Jackson hissed when it pulled him deeper, Jaebum’s nose almost pressed to his skin, but he paused, unsure if that was something Jaebum wanted. But the low groan, vibrating through him and leaving him panting was a good indication he did. 

So he moved his hips up again, slow wet slide fucking his cock into Jaebum’s mouth and he moaned at Jaebum’s repeated reaction. Jackson gasped every time he did it, still unable to believe what he was experiencing and thanking every god he knew for this moment. Jaebum’s hips were still clad in denim and he noticed his hands slide down, unzipping himself and groaning at the release it provided. The single thought of Jaebum getting off to Jackson’s pleasure had him on the edge. 

He prodded at Jaebum, words broken as he tried to warn him but Jaebum kept sucking, kept pulling his hips up to meet his mouth and Jackson was not one to protest. It wasn’t until the last moment, the warm heat bursting from him that Jaebum released him. 

He came with a cry, hips jolting up at the sound of Jaebum’s own orgasm and he slipped from between those lips, white droplets spraying across the boy's cheekbones and he watched with awe as one reached his glasses. 

He panted for breath, trying to recover before he looked down and noted Jaebum’s affronted expression. 

He was practically glowing, the sheen of sweat on his bronzed skin played up by his wet mouth, panting against Jackson’s hip bone. But it was his downturned lips that had Jackson giggling and having great admiration for his work. He reached for the glasses, carefully removing them and considered the small droplet. 

“I’m sorry I came on your glasses,” He said softly, and grinned at Jaebum’s responding sigh. 

“No you’re not,” Jaebum responded, sliding up the bed and laying beside him. Jackson curled into his side and couldn’t help feeling a little bit ripped off that Jaebum had finished himself off without him. Jaebum noticed his gaze, and sighed. “Are you really annoyed you didn’t get to suck me off too?” 

Jackson pouted his lips, “No.” 

Jaebum reached for the towel, tugging it out from underneath Jackson and wiping them both down gently. 

“Well,” He wiped his glasses carefully, sighing when they remained smudged. “How about after you do your practice exams I give you that as a little reward?” 

Jackson pretended to consider it, “So if that’s the little reward what do I get for a big reward?” 

Jaebum rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to his cheek and murmuring quietly in his ear, “I guess you’ll find out after you pass the subject.” And with that he stood up, taking Jackson’s towel with him and walking from the room. “I’m gonna take a shower- try not to be too distracted until I come back, I want to see that practice exam finished!” 

Jackson eyed the exam for a mere second before standing up to chase after him. The practice exam could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY so I still can't believe I wrote this... please help me feel better by commenting/leaving kudos so i feel better about spamming everyone with jackbum fic when i should be studying. . im a mess. anyway love ya guys byee!!


End file.
